


Sore

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is sore after working out the day before and Lydia helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

Allison is sore all over, her body achy and stiff from the work out she put herself through yesterday. All she wants to do is curl up in bed and wait it out but knows that won’t do anything but make it worse. She tries to sit up but flails in surprise when her abs seize up and she starts to fall. The only thing she can do is latch onto the closest thing and pull herself up, which just so happens to by the firm flesh of Lydia’s thigh. She already knows her girlfriend is awake, trying to muffle her laughter as Allison moans in pain.

“Over did it yesterday babe?” Lydia is way too awake, and way too amused for this early in the morning, especially when Allison feels like she is dying.

“Maybe.” Allison admits, leaning back with a sigh when she feels the soft swell of Lydia’s breast pressing into her back.

Her tongue runs slick and hot along the delicate curve of Allison’s ear as she whispers, “Lay on your back.”

“Lydia I’m way too sore.” Allison whines, her body betraying her as she allows Lydia to lower her to the sheets with a groan.

“Arms above your head.” Lydia commands, her leg hooking high over Allison’s hip so she can straddle the other girl’s lap.

There is a soft almost predatory look in her eyes as Allison complies without a word, her body stretching and arching beautifully beneath her. Allison is admittedly a little confused when Lydia’s hands smooth gently up her side, only to stop at the crease between her underarm and breast. Her lips part in a question which quickly dissolves into a moan when Lydia digs her thumb into the tender over worked muscle. She works the flesh firmly between her fingers before trailing to cup her smooth breasts with a content little sigh.

“Good?” she asks, but Allison can only moan as Lydia’s clever fingers work down to her abs and tenderly press against her sore stomach.

Lydia just laughs, high and bright before getting back to work. Allison doesn’t really know how much time passes, but by the time Lydia is working at the sweet spot at the arch of her feet, she is boneless and heavy in their bed.

“Come here.” Allison reaches for her, her cheeks flushed high and sweet when Lydia’s lips press against hers.

“What do you need, Allison?” Lydia asks, but her hand is already trailing between them, stopping to firmly cup the space between her legs.

“Please Lydia?” Allison arches against her, trying to shift her fingers between her folds, to rub against her clit, anything, just _more._

It doesn’t take much, her fingers sliding easily inside where Allison had been hot and slick since they first started. Just a couple thrusts and a firm caress across her clit and she comes hard, her vision whiting out as she stifles a scream.  When she finally finds the strength to open her eyes she has to turn away as a fresh rush of lust spikes through her like lightening. Lydia is still sitting nestled between her legs, her lips stretched wide around her fingers which are glistening with her spit and the remains of Allison’s slick.

At Allison’s questioning look she just laughs and shrugs, “You taste good.”

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Allison asks, tentative as ever even months into their relationship.

“I’m good sweetie.” She holds up her other hand which is sticky and damp with her own release.

Allison isn’t really sure what comes over her, she’s never done it before, but suddenly she’s drawing Lydia’s fingers in between her lips, sucking away every trace of slick while Lydia moans beside her.

“ _Fuck, Allison.”_ Allison smirks, releasing her lover’s fingers with a slick pop.

“What can I say? You taste good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am both bored, and incredibly sore from starting up my work out routine again after three months of couch sitting. So this is what happened. 
> 
> xx


End file.
